unexpected love
by applepi3tree
Summary: sebenarnya kai menyukai park chanyeol. tetapi ada seseorang yang mencintainya juga. orang yang pernah membuatnya kesal. dan juga yang membuatnya bahagia setengah mati. cinta datang dari kota yang ia impikan. kai tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta sejatinya berada di seoul. ia juga bingung harus memilih siapa. antara sehun dan chanyeol. SEKAI SEKAI CHAPT 1!


Starring : Kim Jongin

Tipe : romance.

Warning : genderswitch

"love is pain. Pain pain!" –kim jongin-

Chapter 1

" iya, kamu lanjutin sekolah ke korea buat dapetin S1 ya?".

" ayah punya temen yang berkerja disana. Dia mau bantu ayah buat mencari sekolah dikorea untukmu namanya samuel."

Masih terngiang ngiang ucapan ayah ditelinganya. 15 menit yang lalu kai sudah berada di bandara sukarno-hatta. Betapa senangnya , akhirnya ia dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota yang ia impikan.

Pesawat yang akan ia naiki akan berangkat 5 menit lagi. Kai berlari kecil membawa koper berwarna birunya itu menuju eskalator. ia berhenti di tempat check-in dan segera menunjukan passport nya.

"harus cepat!" batinnya. Akhirnya kai sudah masuk ke pesawat yang akan ia naiki. Ia menemukan kursi kosong di tengah. Kai merasa senang karena tak ada orang yg duduk di samping nya. Seorang pramugari mengumumkan pesawat akan berangkat sekarang juga. Kai tersenyum dan memasang headset di telinganya. Memilih lagu favoritenya dan siap untuk memejamkan mata.

8 jam perjalanan memang tak terasa jika dipenuhi dengan tidur dan makan. Kini kai sudah berada di incheon airport. Segera ia mengambil jacket dan syal untuk keluar. Ya, seoul sedang bermusim dingin sekarang. Sudah sangat lama kai ingin merasakan musim dingin. Ia membawa kopernya keluar pesawat segera pergi untuk bertemu teman ayah yang bernama samuel itu.

Hari ini incheon airport sangat sepi. Mungkin karena kai datang di hari dimana orang orang sedang sibuk berkerja di kantornya. Ia melihat laki laki yang berumur 34 tahun, berpakaian seperti orang kantoran, berambut hitam layaknya orang indonesia. sedang duduk dan tertidur di kursi panjang. Ia mendekati pria itu mengira bahwa itulah samuel yang ia cari. Lelaki itu membawa kertas HVS bertulisan nama seseorang disana. Nama itu adalah ' ms. Kai ' nama kai. Ia terkejut dan ingin membangunkan lelaki bernama samuel itu. Tapi kai merasa kasihan kalau tiba2 ia membangunkan samuel.

Selama 10 menit kai masih duduk disamping samuel. Berharap samuel segera bangun. Dan doanya terkabul, samuel terbangun dari tidurnya yg nyenyak dan melihat kai dengan senyuman. " ah, kai?"

Samuel segera menunjukan kertas bertuliskan nama kai yang ia bawa. "ya, aku kai." samuel sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan kai. Samuel segera menjabat tangan kai. Akhirnya ia menemukan kai yang sudah ia tunggu2 sedari tadi.

"ayo kita berangkat, kuantar ketempat yang akan kau tinggali." Tanpa basa-basi kai mengikuti samuel menuju parkiran. Samuel segera membantu kai memasukan barang barangnya ke bagasi. Lalu kai duduk didepan dan samuel mengemudi.

" jadi aku akan sekolah dimana?" mendengar pertanyaan kai, samuel tersenyum dan siap untuk menjawabnya .

" ya,kau akan sekolah di Seoul School of Performing Arts (SOPA) tepatnya di pyeong chang-dog kau sudah bisa berbahasa korea selama di indonesia?" kai sudah menguasai bahasa korea walaupun masih bingung sedikit tentang hangeul.

" ah ya, aku ikut kursus berbahasa korea bulan lalu."

"ah baguslah. Nah kita sudah sampai di apartement mu."

Samuel memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartemen dan segera turun untuk mengambil koper kai. Apartement yg kai tempati itu cukup besar. Biru muda langit yang sangat cerah, apartement ini selalu berganti warna setiap tahunnya agar tamu mereka tidak merasa bosan tinggal disana.

Samuel mengantar kai ke kamar barunya. Kamar kai berada di lantai 4 nomor 203. Kamar nya juga cukup besar, berisi tempat tidur,toilet , ac,shofa,serta tv sedang. Kamar berwarna hijau membuat suasana menjadi sejuk dan damai. Di sudut kiri terdapat lukisan seniman terkenal. Da vinci.

"nah kai, unit mu disini ya. Ruang makan ada di bawah dan kalau kau kehabisan air untuk minum kau bisa meminta petugas untuk membawakan nya ke kamar mu." Samuel memang baik, ia adalah teman akrab ayah yang sangat perhatian pada nya. kai mengagguk mengerti.

"oh kai satu lagi, kau bisa pergi kesekolah barumu mulai besok, akan aku antar dengan mobilku untuk hari pertamamu. Selamat beristirahat." Samuel lalu tersenyum dan keluar kamar. Kai meloncat senang karena besok adalah hari pertamanya untuk sekolah baru. ia mengambil peralatan mandi di kopernya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"ah segarnya.." kai memakai baju tidur yang lucu malam ini. Baju tidur yang dibelikan oleh mamanya saat ia berulang tahun. kai mengeluarkan laptopnya dan membuka _yahoo. _Banyak email yang masuk dan kebanyakan dari temannya. Kai segera membalasnya dan mengirim email untuk orang tuanya di indonesia. kai belum sempat memberitahu bahwa ia sudah berada di seoul tadi sore. Setelah membalas email kai teringat besok adalah hari pertama sekolahnya, ia mematikan laptopnya dan siap untuk memejamkan mata. Berharap besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

Jam weker yang kai yang di pasang pukul 06.00 ini berbunyi sangat kencang. Untungnya ia dapat bangun secepat mungkin. Ia harus mandiri karena sekarang ia berada di kota yang jauh dari indonesia untuk mengejar cita2 nya. dan ia sendiri disini. Kai bangun dengan semangat dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kai memakai jeans panjang dan sweater yang cukup menghalangi dingin diluar. Tak lupa syal yang ia lilitkan di leher juga penting untuk menghalangi dingin. Tas yang cukup membawa alat tulis kini sudah berada di pundaknya. Kai segera turun ke lantai 1 untuk pergi sarapan.

Sarapan pagi ini adalah sadwich daging. Ruang makan hari ini tidak terlalu ramai jadi kai tak perlu mengantri untuk mengambil makanan.

"selamat pagi kai. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" samuel yang juga berpakaian tebal datang dan menyambut kai. " bagus. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"tak buruk. Oh ya pelajaran dimulai pukul 08.00 jadi kita akan berangkat 10 menit lagi." Kai melirik jam tangannya dan sekarang masih pukul 7.15 . ia tak ingin telat di hari pertamanya, kai memakan sandwichnya dengan cepat. "nah kita pergi sekarang saja? Aku ingin segera melihat sekolah ku."

"tak apa. Ayo."

Didalam mobil samuel, keduanya tak saling berbicara. Kai fokus memikirkan nanti ia disekolah barunya, sedangkan samuel fokus mengemudi. Sekolah kai ternyata tak jauh dari apartementnya. Hanya cukup jalan kaki tapi dapat menghabiskan waktu 15 menit.

Mereka sampai disekolah kai. Sekolah yang bertingkat dan memiliki lapangan yang besar. Terlihat disana anak2 yang sedang ber lalu lalang, ada yang sedang bermain, dan baru sampai. Kai turun dari mobilnya dan samuel segera membuka kaca mobil. "terimakasih telah mengantarku."

"tak masalah. Nanti siang aku akan jemput. Kau butuh 2-3 hari untuk menghafal arah ke sekolah dan apartement. Kelas mu di ruang IV. Selamat belajar kai." Samuel melambaikan tangan dan menutup kaca mobil kembali. Kai kini berjalan memasuki sekolah, ia mencari ruang IV yang berada di lantai 2.

"kai-shi?" perempuan berambut hitam panjang mendekati kai yang sedang mencari kelasnya. " nee~" . kai segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada nya. _sonsaeng _yang bernama sohee ini tersenyum dan menjabat tangan kai. "ahh, akan ku antar kelasmu."

"kai ini kelas mu. Nah kau perkenalan dulu dengan teman temanmu. Ya?"

"baik." Jantung kai berdegup kencang. Ia merasa gugup saat ini. tapi ini demi mendapatkan teman yang banyak. Iyakan?

"perhatian! ada teman baru di kelas kalian. Ia akan memperkenalkan diri sekarang. Kai?" sohee mengajak kai untuk masuk ke kelas. Ia berjalan dengan gemetar, kai mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum pada temannya. "annyeong, nama saya kim jongin. Kalian bisa panggil saya kai atau jongin. Mohon bantuannya." Kai membungkuk memberi salam dan tetap tersenyum. Teman2 memerhatikan kai, ada yang tersenyum ada juga yang tak peduli. "oke. Kalau kalian ingin tanya sesuatu pada kai tanyakan saja. Nah kau boleh duduk belakang chanyeol." Kai melihat pria berambut cokelat itu tersenyum padanya. Ia mendekati chanyeol yang memerhatikannya dari tadi. "apa kau tidak keberatan?" chanyeol tertawa mengejek. "ani."

Kai duduk dan segera mengambil alat tulisnya. teman sebangku nya ini masih memerhatikan kai. Ketika kai melihat ke arah teman sebangkunya ,tetapi chanyeol malah membalikan kepala berpura2 sedang memperhatikan papan tulis. ' aneh..' batin kai.

Istirahat pertama dan terakhir hari ini, kai pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan. Kini kai tak sendiri lagi, kai sudah punya teman. Taemin. Ya dan kebetulan sekali taemin ternyata satu apartement dengan kai. Jadi ia berniat untuk berbicara pada samuel untuk tidak mengantar-jemputnya lagi.

"kau dari indonesia ya?" kai dan taemin duduk berdua di ujung kantin. Memang lebih enak berbincang2 di tempat yang sepi. "ya."

"aku sudah mengenali wajah orang indonesia. Hahaha karena aku pernah tinggal di sana selama satu tahun."

Terlihat di dekat tempat duduk kai dan taemin segerombolan anak lelaki datang. Kai mengira bahwa mereka adalah anak yang nakal. Tapi semua orang yg berada di kantin ini histeris melihatnya dan berlari mendekati mereka untuk meminta foto dan tanda tangan. "heboh sekali ya." Taemin yang sepertinya tak menyukai mereka terus melanjutkan makannya tanpa melihat mereka. kai tertuju pada pria yang ia kenali di gerombolan itu. Sepertinya ia kenal, tapi dimana? Ah ya! Kai ingat ia adalah teman sebangkunya. Chanyeol. Jadi chanyeol adalah salah satu nya.

"memangnya siapa mereka? seperti artis saja." Rasanya kai menanya pertanyaan yang salah pada taemin. Buktinya taemin tersendak dan tertawa saat kai bertanya. "ada apa sih? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan ku ya?" sesekali kai melahap makanan yg ia beli tadi. "nee~mereka memang artis kai! Boyband tepatnya. Nama nya exo. Boyband yang lagi naik daun di korea. Kau tidak suka kpop ya?". kai terkejut mendengar jawaban taemin. Ada saja idol yang sekolah disini? Berarti sekolah nya adalah sekolah yang elite. Pikirnya. " suka. Tapi aku selalu kurang update tentang kpop. Hanya tau snsd dan super junior."

"begitu.. aku juka heran mereka setiap hari bertemu exo. Tapi masih saja histeris melihatnya." Tersadar makanan yang kai dan taemin makan sudah habis. "balik ke kelas yuk."

"yuk."

Selanjutnya adalah pelajaran kesukaan kai . seni. Ia melihat chanyeol yang datang telat lalu mencari sesuatu di tasnya. "kau artis ya?" chanyeol melihat ke arah kai dengan tatapan datar.

" anak baru tak perlu tau." Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan mencari barangnya. Kai bingung karena chanyeol sangat kasar padanya. Baru saja ia datang disekolah ini dan tadi pagi chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Tapi sekarang ia terlihat kesal. Kai kembali melihat papan tulis kosong didepan. Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti untuk mencari barang yang sedari tadi ia cari di dalam tasnya. Kai merasa tegang karena chanyeol memperhatikannya lagi. Tetapi ia tetap melihat kedepan kelas.

"ahaha _mianhae_. Tadi aku sedang ada masalah sedikit. Ya , tepatnya boyband. Kau tau namanya?" kai segera melihat chanyeol yg tersenyum padanya. Ia sekarang tenang ternyata chanyeol tidak marah padanya. "ya. Exo?" chanyeol tertawa, dan membuat kai ikut tertawa. Kai senang sekali ia dapat berbicara dengan artis boyband yang sedang naik daun di korea. Walaupun ia tak suka. Tapi ia percaya, suatu saat nanti ia akan suka dengan exo.

"ya, betul. Anggota kami 11 orang. Ah ya kau sudah tau ya? "

"yaah, temanku memberikan info tentang exo tadi." Tiba – tiba _Seonsaeng_ datang membuat kelas menjadi hening seketika. Kai memutar balikan badan ke depan dilihatnya chanyeol yang masih tersenyum dan ikut membalikan badan ke arah _sonsaeng._

Sekolah usai pukul 12.00. kai membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Chanyeol dan teman-teman lainnya juga sibuk. Kai memilih keluar kelas duluan dan pergi ke toilet.

" Mau pulang bareng?" tanya taemin. Sebenarnya kai ingin pulang bersama taemin tapi rasanya kai harus segera pergi ke toilet. " kau duluan saja." Ia langsung berjalan tanpa melihat reaksi taemin.

BRUK! Kai menabrak seseorang. Ia terjatuh dan kesakitan, kai melihat ponsel yang sepertinya milik orang yang di tabraknya tadi tergeletak di depannya. " Jatuh kan!" lelaki itu segera mengambil handphonenya dan mengecek apa ada yang rusak. "_mianhae..._ aku tak sengaja."

Nama pria tampan dan tinggi itu tertera di bajunya. Oh Sehun. Sepertinya lelaki itu tak menerima permintaan maaf kai. Lelaki itu terlihat kesal dan segera ingin memarahi kai. Tetapi ia segera menarik napas panjang. " kau harus gantiin hanphone ku ini." kai tersentak. Tentu saja ia melihat keadaan ponsel lelaki itu baik baik saja. Tetapi kenapa ia harus menggantikan handphone lelaki itu? "heh? Tapi sepertinya ponsel mu tak bermasalah."

" aku tak mau tau! Harga ponsel ku ini tidak dapat kau gantikan dengan permintaan maaf mu! Pokoknya kau harus gantikan ponsel ku ini. kutunggu besok di taman."

"tapi..." lelaki itu segera pergi tanpa mendengarkan perkataan kai. Apa ini mimpi? Kai menabrak seorang artis! Sehun? Ah sang magnae! Bagaimana kalau ia nekat untuk menelpon polisi? Ah tidak mungkin.

"kaiiiiiiii! Tunggu dong." Ternyata taemin, bukannya kai sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan? "kau? Kenapa belum pulang?"

" maaf, kau bilang, kau belum hafal jalan pulang kan? Jadi aku menunggu mu." Kai tersenyum kepadanya. Taemin memang teman yang sangat baik. "yuk!"

Kai merebahkan diri di tempat tidur setelah ia pergi mandi. Hari ini kai merasa perutnya sudah kenyang. Jadi ia tak ingin makan malam. Dilihatnya email dari ayah di iphonenya, kai buru2 membuka penuh semangat.

Kai? Apa kabar? Ayah dan bunda sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau betah disana?

Kai segera membalas email dari ayah nya itu. Dan ia tak mau kesiangan besok. Kai menarik selimutnya siap untuk memejamkan mata. Tetapi kai teringat sesuatu. Apa ya? oh ya, ia harus menggantikan ponsel seorang lelaki yang ia tabrak disekolah tadi.

Kai duduk di kantin sendiri sambil mendengarkan music melalui headseatnya. Ia tak tau taemin pergi kemana tapi kai merasa tak keberatan kalau ia sendiri.

Ia melihat segerombolan anak exo datang ke kantin. Seperti biasa fans fans mengerubuti mereka, kai melihatnya cuek dan melanjutkan makan. Tak sadar ada yang mendekati kai. "hey." Ah chanyeol rupanya. Ia duduk di depan kai dan tersenyum.

" hey, sedang apa kau disini? Bukan kah kau harus menandatangani fans fans mu itu?" chanyeol tertawa geli. "ya, tapi aku tak sengaja melihatmu sendiri disini."

Ternyata lelaki yang ia tabrak kemarin sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "maaf , aku harus pergi dulu."

Kai berlari entah kemana, ia harus jauh jauh dari sehun.

"tunggu!" oh tidak. Kai tau persis siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Ia menatap pria itu dengan rasa takut. Siap siap untuk dimarahi lagi.

"maaf, aku belum bisa menggantikan ponsel mahal mu itu." Sehun tertawa sinis. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan nya kai tau bahwa itu akan membuatnya sengsara. "ada apa?"

Sehun menarik kai menuju lorong sekolah yang sepi. "kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini?" ah. Sekarang ia tersenyum seperti serigala yang ingin memakan mangsanya. "tak usah repot repot menggantikan hp ku." Apa maksudnya? Apa kai tidak usah menggantikan hp nya yg mahal itu? Bagus lah.

"oke." Kai ingin pergi tetapi selalu saja dicegat dengannya. Mau apa lagi sih dia? Pasti ada maunya. " tunggu dulu. Ada syarat lagi kalau kau mau bebas."

"kau bilang aku tak perlu menggantikan hp mu! Lalu kau mau apa?"

"syarat ku hanya 1."

"..."

"jadi pembantu ku selama satu minggu."

-TBC-

hore hore! tbc yaa tbc. lagi lagi ceritanya gajelas.-. terlalu detail. soalnya, tadi gak kepingin di upload kesini. mau langsung buat novel. gapapalah yaa panjang panjang xixixi. sekali lagi mohon bantuannya :)

makasih buat aliffya rizka udah ngusulin ide judul nya ^o^ pokoknya ff ini untuk rizka dan zalfa jue dan buat para pecinta ff sekai. maacih, loph u~


End file.
